


Not So Crazy Conspiracy Theories

by HyperactiveLectiophile



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Conspiracy Theories, Gen, I'm writing fanfiction of fanfiction, M/M, Multi, Sorta a crack fic, This is my life now, and I love it, chat fic, early christmas gift to the powerless famdom, in the universe of powerless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-11 22:32:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16861408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperactiveLectiophile/pseuds/HyperactiveLectiophile
Summary: 5 friends on a conspiracy theory chat server discusses the battle of powers and what happened after.Set in the universe of powerless by patentpending. You should read that before you read this so it actually makes sense, or just for fun because it's great.(Now officially cannon in the powerless universe)





	Not So Crazy Conspiracy Theories

**Author's Note:**

> Happy early Christmas to all my friends in the Powerless Famdom. We talk a lot about making fanfic of Powerless and this was a really funny idea so I decided to write it as an early Christmas gift for all of us. Enjoy.

**ShockAndAwe:** No self respecting conspiracy theory server could not touch on the battle of powers so let’s discuss

  
**DefenitlyNotAnAlien:** Well what do you want to talk about Sky?

  
**ShockAndAwe:** Who made the anti powers ray? When was Missy replaced by Deceit? What happened to Doctor Deceit’s body? Who was the civilian who lead the mental attack and how did they know it would work? Why was the savior fighting against Deceit? PICK A TOPIC

  
**ShockAndAwe:** We may not have even been told what actually happened

  
**TheBest:** the official story was released by the truth. we all agree they’re a credible source. It’s literally their job to expose conspiracies, not make them.

  
**ShockAndAwe:** First of all: make sure to capitalize the T in Truth

  
**ShockAndAwe:** Second of all: I know usually none of us would question the Truth but something is off with their story. It’s much more vague than their usual stuff, they don’t go into detail about what happened, also theirs some holes in their story as mentioned above

  
**HideTheSpoons:** Sidebar, can we all appreciate the person who writes the Truth real quick?

  
**HideTheSpoons:** I mean Kiami quit her job ON LIVE TELEVISION because they were making her lie to the public and then she immediately starts her own (illegal) newspaper in order to get the Truth out there.

  
**HideTheSpoons:** I mean what an icon.

  
**DefenitlyNotAnAlien:** Not to mention I’m fairly sure she’s dating that new vigilante Calamity Jane.

  
**TheBest:** it’s just Calamity.

  
**DefenitlyNotAnAlien:** Sorry I was thinking of the _other_ disaster gay cowgirl.

  
**DevourerOfBagles:** how do you know she’s a disaster gay lex

  
**DefenitlyNotAnAlien** : I can recognize my own kind.

  
**ShockAndAwe:** A bit off topic but I agree, Kiami Alvi is a queen

  
**ShockAndAwe:** But you gotta admit there’s something sketchy about this whole thing

  
**DevourerOfBagles:** I think that there’s always gonna be something sketchy about a major celebrity turning out to be a super villain then stealing a bunch of peoples powers (something we didn’t even know was possible) then dying with no body to be found

  
**TheBest:** touché

  
**DefenitlyNotAnAlien:** I mean yeah it’s all pretty weird, but where exactly would the conspiracy come in?

  
**ShockAndAwe:** I was thinking about where the anti-powers ray came from. Something like that doesn’t just spring into existence out of nowhere

  
**TheBest:** oh shit I got an idea.

  
**HideTheSpoons:** Oh do tell

  
**TheBest:** what if the savior made the anti powers ray?

  
**DefenitlyNotAnAlien:** That...actually makes a weird sort of sense.

  
**DefenitlyNotAnAlien:** He’s a genius with tech, if anyone could build something like that, he could. And didn’t he steal a bunch of abiletum during all those bank heists?

  
**ShockAndAwe:** He did steal some abiletum, I just looked it up.

  
**DevourerOfBagles:**  there are 2 issues with this little (very interesting) theory

  
**DevourerOfBagles:** 1) he fought against doctor deceit in the battle of powers

  
**DevourerOfBagles:** 2) he had a track record of no killing so I doubt he’d use a machine like that

  
**HideTheSpoons:** Killing someone and taking their powers are 2 very different things

  
**TheBest:** some would consider it worse.

  
**HideTheSpoons:** What I’m trying to say is that just because he didn’t kill doesn’t mean he wouldn’t build a machine like that

  
**ShockAndAwe:** The harder thing to explain is why he was fighting against Doctor Deceit

  
**TheBest:** the Truth said it was a terf war like with sandman. another idea is that the savior built it but then deceit stole it and he was fighting to get it back.

  
**DefenitlyNotAnAlien:** Maybe. Maybe she was using it in a way that he didn’t want it to be used or an ‘only I get to hurt them’ kind of thing.

  
**DevourerOfBagles:** its possible

  
**ShockAndAwe:** how would she have know about it in the first place thought?

  
**TheBest:** hmmm

  
**DevourerOfBagles:** maybe they were in cahoots

  
**HideTheSpoons:** We were cahooted!!!

  
**TheBest:** the savior doesn’t really like working with people as far as I can tell.

  
**ShockAndAwe:** He worked with the Prince against Sandman that one time

  
**DefenitlyNotAnAlien:** that was really weird. I mean hero/villain team ups aren’t uncommon, enemy of my enemy and all that Jazz.

  
**HideTheSpoons:** (a gunshot and jazz music sound in the distance)

  
**DefenitlyNotAnAlien:** Thank you for that, as I was saying team ups aren’t uncommon but I would not have expected those 2 to team up no matter what they were up against.

  
**DevourerOfBagles:** it was strange to say the least.

  
**ShockAndAwe:** Wait wasn’t that team up only days before the battle of powers?

  
**TheBest:** that’s true! do you think of deceit and the savior were working together and him teaming up with the prince upset deceit and caused them to fight against each other.

  
**HideTheSpoons:** That’s certainly a possibility.

  
**DevourerOfBagles:** a team up (no matter how unlikely) against a threat to their plans doesn’t seem like a good reason for the two villains to start fighting each other, could there be another reason

  
**TheBest:** wait

  
**TheBest:** shit I just realized something.

  
**DevourerOfBagles:** we’d love to hear it

  
**TheBest:** you know what else was right before the battle of powers?

  
**DefenitlyNotAnAlien:** What

  
**TheBest:** missy (who was deceit) and the prince’s engagement.

  
**ShockAndAwe: _Are you implying what I think you’re implying?!?!_**

  
**DevourerOfBagles:** I always knew that tabloid gossip would rot your brain B but not this much, not this much…

  
**TheBest:** it’s just a funny coincidence.

  
**DefenitlyNotAnAlien:** I actually think this would be hilarious to consider. The savior, bane of all heroes, jealous because his partner in crime was engaged to the prince.

  
**HideTheSpoons:** Oh god I wish we had the audio chat on so you guys could hear how hard I’m laughing!

  
**DevourerOfBagles:** I want to discuss this deeper, see how deep the rabbit hole goes

  
**ShockAndAwe:** Why not? Everyone needs a healthy dose of crack every once and awhile

  
**ShockAndAwe:** That came out wrong

  
**TheBest:** no I’m pretty sure that came out perfectly.

  
**HideTheSpoons:** So according to this line of thinking, in addition to trying dismantle society, Doctor Deceit and the Savior where competing for the Prince’s heart?

  
**TheBest:** sounds like a trashy romance novel.

  
**DefenitlyNotAnAlien:** It sounds like an epic love story to me.

  
**TheBest:** of course it does.

  
**ShockAndAwe:** Joking aside, finding out Missy had been replaced by Deceit had to be traumatic for the Prince. Imagine finding out the love of your life had been killed and the one impersonating them had been manipulating you like a puppet. It must have been horrible

  
**DevourerOfBagles:** you make a good point

  
**DevourerOfBagles:** how long do you think deceit was impersonating missy

  
**HideTheSpoons:** A few weeks? Maybe a month or 2?

  
**HideTheSpoons:** It couldn’t have been that long. People would have noticed.

  
**ShockAndAwe:** I combed through her mind numbingly dull social media patterns for the past year and there was no unusual activity that would show she was a different person

  
**DefenitlyNotAnAlien:** Sometimes I fear your dedication Sky.

  
**ShockAndAwe:** You should ; )

  
**TheBest:** so none of us have any idea how long deceit was missy? do you think the prince does?

  
**DevourerOfBagles:** as much as I have to say it I have no idea

  
**HideTheSpoons:** WOW SOMEONE MARK THE HISTORY BOOKS JAZ ADMITTED TO NOT KNOWING SOMETHING!!!!

  
**DevourerOfBagles:** please shut up rin

  
**HideTheSpoons:** Never!

  
**TheBest:** I just hope he’s ok. like sky said before, going through that on top of losing your ability has to be really hard.

  
**ShockAndAwe:** I’ll see what I can find on how he’s doing after all of this, and a credible source to not some sleazy gossip magazine

  
**DefenitlyNotAnAlien:** We’re all looking at you B.

  
**TheBest:** I don’t even read that many!

  
**HideTheSpoons:** 1 is to many

  
**TheBest:** it’s called varying you’re point of view! it’s something good investigators do so I can see why you don’t use it rin.

  
**HideTheSpoons:** You know I came out here to have a good time but honestly I’m feeling attacked right now!

  
**ShockAndAwe:** So I tried to find something on what happened to the Prince after he lost his abilities but something really weird happened.

  
**DevourerOfBagles:** you turned into a bird

  
**ShockAndAwe:** Good guess but no

  
**ShockAndAwe:** I couldn’t find anything

  
**HideTheSpoons:** I’m sorry WHAT?!?!

  
**HideTheSpoons:** Sky, best investigator on the server, _couldn’t find anything_!?!

  
**HideTheSpoons:** What is going on today?!

  
**DefenitlyNotAnAlien:** I’m not sure but nothing good.

  
**DevourerOfBagles:** so what happened

  
**ShockAndAwe:** I started with just the regular news sights that liked to cover him, but there’s no mention of what he did after he lost his abilities

  
**ShockAndAwe:** I started checking more and more obscure sources for anything but couldn’t find it.

  
**ShockAndAwe:** And yes B, I did check some gossip magazines.

  
**TheBest:** HA!

  
**ShockAndAwe:** But after the standard ‘we feel so bad for his horrible lose’ they all just stop covering him

  
**ShockAndAwe:** It’s like they all just lost interest

  
**HideTheSpoons:** So a major celebrity who is talked about nonstop loses his powers and everyone just stops caring about him?

  
**DefenitlyNotAnAlien:** That’s so messed up.

  
**TheBest:** maybe it was intentional? he gave up the spotlight on purpose.

  
**DevourerOfBagles:** that’s not really something celebrities do once they have fame its really hard to give it up

  
**DefenitlyNotAnAlien:** I don’t know shame can be a powerful motivator.

  
**HideTheSpoons:** OR!!!! If our previous theory is to be believed!!!! He’s smooching the savior behind the media’s back!!!!

  
**ShockAndAwe:** Can we just drop that one? It’s a bit too ridiculous even for me

  
**HideTheSpoons:** Sure let me drop in in the trash can by the sign that says ‘no fun’

  
**ShockAndAwe:** If someone can get me the Prince’s real name I could probably figure it out

  
**DefenitlyNotAnAlien:** I got nothing.

  
**DevourerOfBagles:** again, no idea

  
**HideTheSpoons:** I don’t follow heroes and celebrities close enough to know, B should though.

  
**TheBest:** actually, I have no clue what the prince’s real name is. it’s never mentioned.

  
**ShockAndAwe:** It’s never mentioned in passing or as a footnote? Not even once?

  
**TheBest:** not even once.

  
**ShockAndAwe:** ...

  
**ShockAndAwe:** Huh

  
Skyler looked up from her computer to think, her eyes scanning around the bakery she was in automatically while she considered what she’d just learned. None of her friends had any idea what the Prince’s real name was. Not even B who loved to read celebrity gossip and know random trivia about heroes and villains. That was very unnerving. It would take a good amount of effort to keep someone’s name so secretive, especially a celebrity like the Prince. Why go to all the trouble?  
Her train of thought was cut off when a couple entered the bakery, loudly talking to each other. “I’m telling you!” the shorter one nearly shouted while holding the other man’s hand, it restrained him from gesturing to much but just barely, “Disney is super dark!”  
“You besmirch the good name of disney my Chemically Imbalanced Romance!” cried the other, he spoke the words dramatically but there was laughter in his voice instead of fire. There was something really familiar about him.  
Skyler glanced back down at her laptop, it was open to an article about the Prince and how sad the hero community was for him. What really caught her attention though was the picture of the Prince on the right side of the page. She looked between it and the man who had just walked, who was apparently named Roman judging by the owner of the bakery’s reaction. The baker asked him how play rehearsal had gone but Skyler barley heard it. She was much to focused on the fact that the picture of the Prince and the main in front of her looked practically identical. Roman was more rough around the edges than the Prince, with messier hair and casual clothes, but they were undeniably the same person if you knew what you were looking for.  
Then her attention shifted to the man casually holding the Prince’s-no Roman’s hand. He was lengthy and pale, with sharp gray eyes and purple hair. She also noted that one of his hands appeared to me mechanical. It was impossible to tell how far up his arm the prosthetic went because of the man’s hoodie. It only took a few more seconds of listening to realize the man’s name was Virgil. It struck her that he looked kind of familiar too.  
No.  
There’s no fucking way.  
Before she even fully registered what she was doing, Skyler had entered ‘the Savior’ into her computer's search bar and hit images. There were more differences this time. Most notably was the purple hair and the fact that the Savior had 2 arms, but there were easy explanations for both of those things. The 2 figures still looked eerily similar. Skyler had been convinced of things with much less evidence than this before but it was still shocking. That the Prince and the Savior where in a bakery together, holding hands, bickering about whether or not Disney was dark.  
“Dearest Patton, please tell Dr. Doom and Gloom here he’s being ridiculous!” the Baker only giggled in response.  
“Sorry Princey,” Skyler quickly sucked in a breath, “but you know I’m right, Disney covers a lot of dark topics. As Logan would say, ‘You cannot ignore the Truth.’”  
Roman chuckled and put his arms around Virgil, “I guess you’re right.” He then leaned in and softly kissed him. Skyler tried to hide the fact that she was gaping at them, it must have worked to some degree because none of them ever noticed her. Despite the cozy atmosphere of the bakery she felt like her mind was going a hundred miles a second. Electricity began to arc between her fingers but she didn't notice, and if she had Skyler would have just ignored her ability until it calmed down along with her anxiety level. Before she had time to doubt what she’d just seen Skyler pulled up their conspiracy server and got to work.

  
**ShockAndAwe:** You guys aren’t gonna fucking believe this

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and constructive criticism are not only appreciated but encouraged!


End file.
